moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sjora M'yari
Disclaimer : This wiki is a current WIP. History Childhood Sjora was born on Draenor in the purple pastures of Shadowmoon Valley, to Muran and Yari. She was younger sister to brothers Yoro and Koros and older sister Sjori. She was a peculiar adolescent, born with larger and longer curved horns than her other peers but was she was physically smaller than other draenei babies with pristine bluish white eyes and pale grey skin. Her family has a small simple farm off Karabor at the Elodor fields, earning a living from selling crops grown and gathered and hunting wild Rockhides for meat, jerky and leather to sell to occasional neighbouring draenei and shadowmoon orc traders who would visit Elodor every few moons. As a child, Sjora did not have many friends aside from the little critters that visited her home. Daily, Sjora would follow her mother and sister to the fields at dusk while her father and brothers went hunting. She particularly enjoys and remembers picking up Starflower petals while trudging along the muddy watered fields which she collected to make petal necklaces and bracelets for her family. More often than not, she would attempt to sneak out of the house at night to lay on the fields and stare at the purple starry night skies, wondering how she could catch some to make more necklaces. It was a common sight though, for Yari or Sjori to find Sjora sleeping in the fields the next morning. However, Yari was usually upset and displeased that Sjora had sneaked out because of how dangerous it was to wander out at night without any proper supervision. As a consequence of her disobedience, Sjora was usually grounded and punished and not allowed to follow them in the day. Sjori, having a soft spot for her little sister made a little doll for Sjora to keep her company on such days which Sjora has affectionally named Miri. Orcish corruption and invasion A few months after Sjora had her third nameday, threats of orcish corruption and invasion from the fallen shaman Gul’dan grew. As a precaution, Muran instructed Yari to take their children into Shattrath City. As the attacks by the encroaching horde of orcs worsened and as the city began to fall, Yoro and Koros volunteered to stayed behind to defend the city from the siege and to help with the defence efforts while, Yari, Sjori and Sjora soon evacuated to the secluded mushroom cove of Zangarra. It was also during this time, where Sjora first set her eyes upon the revered Prophet Velen. Sjori also started her journey into priesthood as the need for more healers rose. As Yari was often busy helping with tasks around the refugee camp, Sjora was alone with Miri most of the time, wandering the camp. It was a depressing sight to see though, there were many wounded and sick. As a result, on one occasion, Sjora attempted to sneak past the vindicators guarding the camp to see if she could find some Starflower petals to make necklaces and bracelets to hopefully help some of these people feel better. However, as she wandered a bit too far, she was unknowingly ambushed by a wild razorleaf. Clutching Miri and backed against a wall, Sjora couldn’t help but panic and cry as the monster approached her. Fortunately, one of the vindicators patrolling the area heard her cries and managed to repel the monster before carrying a frightened Sjora back to camp to a very worried Yari. Escaping Draenor ''' Three decades passed and Sjora grew to become a fine woman. Having developed a knack for savy inventions and technology, she started helping and learning with the local engineer Ockil with the building and maintenance of weapons and tools used. However, food and supplies were running low in the vincity and scavenging parties were unable to bring back many essential materials like herbs for medicine or food. It was soon made known to the surviving Draenei that they had to find more allies to stand against the Legion and its nihilistic crusade and they could not stay in Zangarra for much longer. An attack was planned on the once Naaru controlled ship of the Exodar. However, as it was a military attack many sick and injured would not be able to move with them. Some volunteered to stay, some were forced to stay. One of which was Yari, who was in declining health in recent years. Sjora was heartbroken and torn as she was really close to her mother and refused to leave. However, at the behest of her sister, Sjori, she was told to leave with the force that was preparing to attack with her since there was not much hope left for Yari as she was dying. After much persuasion, Sjora reluctantly agreed. The night before the attack, Sjora sat at her mother’s bedside and they tearfully reminisced the past and how much they loved it other. Before Sjora left, Yari gave her pendant with a magically infused Starflower petal encased in it to Sjora. Backpacked and after successfully infiltrating the Exodar to escape Draenor, all was well until the draenei soon learned that the ship had been sabotaged by the blood elves they had seized it from. Spinning out of control in the nether, it crashed-landed on the planet of Azeroth. '''A new beginning 5 years after the landing of the Exodar, Sjora has continued working with Ockil who has set up work in the newly established Capital known as the Exodar. Sjori had now been stationed in Darnassus while she continued to study with the night elf priestess. Sjora and Sjori wrote to one another frequently, talking about everything from how differently the night elves dressed from the Draenei, how long their ears were or even mundane things like how tiring the engineering life was. It was not long before Sjora decided to put down her mantle of an engineer and bid farewell to her good friend Ockil to move into Darnassus with her sister. On a fateful day while walking with her sister on the outskirts of Darnassus, Sjora came across two draenei adventurers sparring. It was an even duel, with death magic and holy magic neturalising each other like fire and water. Eventually after the duel, Sjora would part from her sister to speak to the paladin of the two duelists. She would soon know her as Zephirina. Zephirina would proceed to tell her stories about the light and the fall of Arthas Menethil, and eventually began training a very eager Sjora to be a paladin. All was not swords and board though. Sjora was taught the importance of code of conduct of a paladin, the importance of staying true to the light and keeping faith. As the presence of traditional hammers and greatswords used by other paladins were not readily available in the elven city, Sjora would learn martial prowess in using a glaive instead. Tragedy struck a year into Sjora’s training as word got out to her that her sister while on escort with an excavation party were overrun by an orcish raiding party of three. Sjora succumbed to into a depression as her sister was everything she had left. She decided to leave her mentor two nights later to hunt for the same pack of orcs that had killed her sister. After tracking the orcs for a few days, she came onto the trio with glaive in hand. She managed to swiftly dispatch of the runt of the three, who was significantly clumsier than the other two. The other two however, surpassed her in martial skill and strength. Although she put up a valiant fight, it was not long before she found herself separated from her glaive and on the floor. Just as the larger of the two male orcs was about to deal the finishing blow to Sjora, a giant beam of blinding light exploded around her. Within seconds, the orcs soon found themselves outmatched and outnumbered against a veteran paladin and Astranaar’s guards. After a gruelling drawn out fight, the injured orcs retreated and fled into the woods. While recovering from her injuries, a tired Sjora was counselled and lectured by her tutor, Zephirina about the dangers of succumbing to rage, despair and desperation just like how the fallen paladin, Arthas did. Sjora then made a promise to her teacher that she would attempt to better control her emotions and not do something as reckless again. The two would then hug and Sjora returned to her training a few weeks after the incident. A few years after her training and tutorship, Sjora would find herself in the mythical lands of Pandaria and would finally part ways with her teacher and dearest friend, Zephirina. Fear and Guilt (WIP) Traversing through the Jade forest, Sjora soon descended upon the Valley of the four winds. There, she assisted a few farmers along the way with vermin problems in exchange for directions to Halfhill. Having a love for things that grow, Sjora decided to settle down and cultivate flowers after her paladin trainings to enjoy respite and rest. After some desperate pleading with the Tillers union, she managed to rent a small plot of land from the tillers. However, peaceful times did not last as she began to get recurring nightmares, waking up in cold sweat a lot of the time. She began to hear dark whispers, taunting her even about how the deaths in her family were of her own doing. Sjora’s depression set in again. Recurring thoughts of suicide and death, revenge and fury became prevalent and punishing. After not leaving the house farm and refusing to get the door for a few weeks, a few concerned farmer neighbours contacted with a local pandaren monk for help. That stormy night, the grizzled bear pounded on the door but did not get a response. Sensing an evil presence within the house, the panderen forcefully kicked the door open. To his horror, there stood a paladin, no longer graced in the light, in black and white standing facing the inner window, fingers grasping tightly her weapon. Suddenly, the paladin collapsed onto the monk, who swiftly deflected the attack with his staff. A flurry of blows were exchanged but none seemed to phase Sjora. She was completely consumed by fear and despair. Just before Sjora launched again towards the pandaren, the bear grabbed her by the body and forcefully placed a hozen mask on her face. In that moment, the draenei’s skin turned from black to white. The evil was exorcised into a physical manifestation to which the monk dispatched off quickly while Sjora collapsed onto the floor. Waking up, she saw the gruffy bear in a seat at the table eating a dumpling. The bear identified himself as Kori and explained to Sjora how she was overcome with despair and had invoked the ancient Sha in pandaria. Kori also explained that Sjora’s armor was now tainted with sha energies and had turned black with sha energy radiating out of it as a result instead of their native gold. However, Sjora was really reluctant to part with it because it was her graduation gift from Zephirina before she had parted with her. The bear thought long and hard, before standing up and petting his belly and bursting into laughter. Putting a reassuring paw on Sjora, he told Sjora that she would had to properly cleanse herself by destroying the Sha of Fear while wearing the armor in hopes of purging the evil within it. Together, Sjora and Kori travelled to the Terrace of endless springs. The skies of the terrace were clouded with anger, and there stood the demon. A terrible battle ensued between the demon and the two wary adventurers. Waves of chi energy combined with wrathful light were met with black sinister magic. After hours at end, the Sha was seemingly unwounded while the duo were exhausted. Staring at one another, knowing their odds were severely against them, the Panderen smiled at Sjora and told her to remember to live happily and not to blame herself for the things that happened before. Without a warning, the Pandaren put the Hozen mask on and torpedoed laughing into the Sha. A huge explosion of chi energy pushed Sjora back to the bottom of the steps while she frantically scrambled to get on her feet to look for the Panderen. At the top of the steps lay the lifeless body of Kori with no Sha to be found. Hurt and shocked from the sacrifice of the peaceful creature but remembering his final words, she dragged the Pandaren out of the terrace before burying him. While the tint of black did not fade from her armor, there was no longer any Sha energy radiating out of them. She decided to keep his pauldron to remember him by before slowly making her way back to the farm. After getting a refit from a Pandaren blacksmith, she now wears Kori’s mantle and teachings whenever she goes into battle. Back to her farming life, she returned to her peaceful lifestyle like when she first arrived. Lightforged (WIP) Two years of peace was not to last. Sjora got a courier message from the local vegetable seller that the legion had returned and that the king of the Alliance was dead. Fears and trauma of the past began to form again. Thoughts and chills of how her family was driven from her family farm to flee into hiding. Returning home a faithful day a few months later, she was greeted with a familiar voice, Zephirina. The two met with a heart warming hug and shared stories about the past few years over dinner that night while agreeing to help out with the legion war effort spearheaded by the Army of the Light. The next day, the pair readied themselves to join the crusade of the Army of the Light and made their way to the magical floating city of Dalaran, where they would then travel to the Vindicaar using the lightforged beacon there. Thereafter, they met with High Exarch Turalyon, Alleria Windrunner and Captain Fareeya where they would receive instructions to carry out attacks on the legion strongholds on Argus. For the next few months, Sjora and Zephirina carried out multiple skirmishes across Argus against Legion demonic encampments and forces. Impressed and competence with the work of the duo, Fareeya soon spoke to them about becoming one with the light and empowering themselves, becoming lightforged. Zephirina declined the offer stating that she had her own doubts about joining the ranks of the lightforged herself and that she would continue to fight the legion. Sjora on the other hand, was willing and ready, to fully commit to the fight against the very hosts that destroyed her home planet and caused her so much pain and loss. On the day of the trial, Zephirina offered to accompany Sjora through the ritual. Stepping into the beacon, they were transported to the Forge of Aeons where Sjora had to deal with a series of trials. Sjora was first met with the first painful memory of her life, her mother’s passing. There, she bore witness to her mother talking to her again and passing her pendant to her. Overcome with emotion, Sjora left the makeshift tent and stepped into what appeared to be the Exodar. It was different though. The floor of the Exodar was covered with starflower petals and walking through the Exodar to the engine main room seemed to calm her down a bit. Halfway through the halls, Sjora broke down and sat with Zephirina for a while. Her determination wavered as she feared and doubted her own resolve. Zephirina gave a warm smile, holding Sjora’s hand and spoke in a lush warm voice telling her to be strong and fearless, to believe in what she wanted to do and achieve and how she was like a starflower who has survived countless bad storms but is still growing and how her family and friends would had been proud that she had gotten this far. The pair embraced for a bit, and Sjora felt home and safe again. Walking into the engine room, Sjora was faced with familiar adversaries. The three orcs who had slew her sister stood defiantly tall in her way. As the orcs lunged towards her, Sjora called upon the light’s judgement. A blossoming glow radiated out from her, evangelic wings appeared from her back and the three orcs were blasted with a wrathful force of light as she swung out her glaive. As the final orc was struck, a blinding flash of light enveloped Sephirina and Sjora. They were back on the vindicaar, but Sjora was different. Her eyes radiated crystal gold. Her back and belly were covered in gold tattoos. Her pale grey skin radiated faint markings. Sjora was lightforged. With their renewed focus and faith, the pair would then continue their crusade on Argus with other mighty adventurers of the Alliance and the Horde, eventually overcoming the monstrosities of the legion and banishing the fallen titan Sargeras. With the legion finally defeated, Sjora hoped that her family would now find peace in the afterlife. Sephirina parted ways with Sjora back in Dalaran, telling her that she would continue to travel and help the people she met who are in need and the tearful pair hugged one another once again as they did not know when the next time would be that they would see one another again. As Sjora set foot onto the green pastures of Halfhill she was met with the familiar scent of fresh dirt and grass. The cool winds that brushed against her face every morning. The sound of vermin cries and pig squeals that echoed throughout the valley and the banter of the eager merchants in the market. She was finally home. Personality Relationships Category:Draenei Category:Characters Category:Lightforged